ROYAL BLUE
by jingle bubble
Summary: Jaejoong hate Yunho hate Jaejoong. This is YunJae story in school. Just read it if u want ne?


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

Genre : romance

WARNING : YAOI, RATED, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

**TEASER**

.

_**Sky High Apartement, Gangnam-gu**_

.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung membawa Jaejoong naik ke apartemenya yang ada di lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Namja tampan itu dapat merasakan tubuh namja cantik di gendonganya bergetar dan panas. _Damn_! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Klik

Brakk

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dan menidurkan namja cantik itu di sana. Saat Yunho mau beranjak pergi Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukanya pada leher tegas Yunho.

"Lepaskan" ucap Yunho dingin

Jaejoong menggeleng di bahu Yunho dan semakin erat memeluk namja musang itu.

"Yah aku bilang lepaskan!"

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kasar hingga kembali terjatuh ke kasur. 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batin Yunho. Namja tampan itu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bergerak resah di ranjang. Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan men_dial_ nomor seseorang

"Changmin-ah"

"…."

"Kau masih ada di sana kan? Tanyakan pada mereka apa yang mereka lakukan pada _kitten_ku, jika mereka tidak mau menjawab patahkan saja leher mereka"

Yunho menunggu Changmin yang sedang menginterogasi musuhnya di seberang. Sesekali terdengar teriakan dan jeritan pilu musuh-musuhnya ketika gengnya memukuli mereka tanpa ampun.

"Ne"

"…."

"Baiklah. Telanjangi saja mereka dan ikat mereka di pohon _maple_ dekat lapangan sepak bola"

Klik

Yunho menyeringai, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sang _kitten_. Perlahan dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemejanya kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bergerak gelisah di tempat tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hey" Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya

"…."

Jaejoong masih tetap memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. Tubuhnya yang putih susu itu kini menjadi sedikit memerah, peluh telah membanjiri seluruh tubuh moleknya.

"_Look at me kitten, I'll help you_" Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong pelan

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya dan memandang Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat sayu. Mata bulat indah itu juga terlihat berkabut oleh nafsu, membuat si tampan Yunho kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan angkuh itu terlihat tak berdaya sekarang. 'Rasakan itu Kim! Kau akan tunduk padaku' batin Yunho senang

"Jja lakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucap Yunho sembari melepaskan kemejanya dan duduk santai merebahkan punggung kokohnya di kepala ranjang.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah, tanganya meremas ujung seragamnya kuat-kuat. Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga berada di situasi yang seperti ini? Benar-benar memalukan. Demi jiji dia tidak akan mau menyentuh laki-laki bangsat itu lebih dulu.

Srett

"Yun!"

Jaejoong kaget ketika Yunho meraih pinggangnya dan kemudian mendudukan tubuh kecilnya di pangkuan namja yang sangat di bencinya itu.

"Lepas!" Jaejoong meronta namun lengan kekar Yunho memeluk pinggangnya kuat.

"Ck. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Obat yang mereka suntikan kepadamu sangatlah berbahaya. Jika kau tidak menuntaskan hasratmu maka obat itu akan menyerang jantungmu dan kau akan mati seketika. Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Toh kita juga sudah sering melakukanya"

"…"

"_Oh Come on_ Boojae~ tubuh ini milikmu hari ini. Kau boleh memakainya sesuka hatimu. Aku janji akan diam saja, semuanya terserah padamu"

Yunho membelai pusat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras, membuat namja cantik itu kembali bergetar menahan gairah. Jaejoong sungguh benci melihat bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

Sungguh namja cantik itu merasa harga dirinya sedang diinjak-injak sekarang. Lebih baik Yunho yang memperkosanya sehingga dia dapat menyalahkan namja bajingan itu. Namun sepertinya namja Jung itu sengaja ingin membuat Jaejoong menderita.

Deg

Jaejoong dapat merasakan Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat kedua kejantanan mereka bergesekan.

"Ah ahhn~"

Namja cantik itu tidak percaya jika dia baru saja mendesah hanya karena gesekan tersebut. Jaejoong sangat benci berhubungan badan dengan Yunho, namun entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa nikmat. Mungkin hanya pengaruh obat itu…

"_I hate you Jung_"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar suara sexy Jaejoong yang berbisik di telinganya. Namja tampan itu dapat merasakan tangan halus Jaejoong membelai belalai panjangnya kemudian naik menuju _sixpack_-nya yang kencang. Yunho sedikit mendongak ke atas ketika mulut mungil Jaejoong mulai menciumi lehernya.

Yah tidak apalah dirinya menjadi pasif kali ini. Sekali-sekali biarlah dia menuruti kemauan kucing cantiknya yang sedang ingin dimanja.

.

.

.

.

Nyahaha~ Otte?


End file.
